Eva's Last Vow
by MissUmaThurman
Summary: After Eva Pike's life takes a downturn, she is determined to avenge her Father's killer. However, going after Khan was never going to be easy, was it? Along the way, Eva will make new alliances and reveal her forbidden feelings. Can Eva admit her feelings to Dr McCoy and help take-down Khan? Or will other agenda's get in their way? (Set: Star Trek Into Darkness:- Bones/OC
1. StarFleet's Finest

**A/N: Apologies for the error before. I've amended it and we should be ready to roll. So, enjoy this first chapter. (Again... sorry...)**

**STARFLEET ACADEMY: 1200hrs:-**

Four years. Eva had spent four long years training and working for this moment. Becoming a doctor had always been her main goal. Well, that and climbing a mountain. Looking out into the large crowd, Eva smiled brightly as she saw her father sitting in the first row; his smile wider than anybody else's. The Brit was saddened however, Bones and the rest of her Enterprise 'buddies' weren't able to attend. But she knew they had good reason, they always did. Glancing back towards her fellow classmates, the blonde could see the anticipation building in their young eyes. In the corner of her blue eyes, sat Eva's roommate and closest friend, Katia. She, however, was sat on the opposite side of the stage; furthest away from Admiral Marcus, the man who was currently speaking. Eva and Katia had spent a great deal of time together. They'd done everything from study to sneak into the over-18 bars off-campus. It was fair to say, Eva would've been lost without her and vice-versa. Admiral Marcus, who was beginning to sound like a frightful bore, began to call out each Cadet and the ship they'd be assigned to. First, Katia was up. She rose from her seat gracefully, giving the boy next her a saucy wink in the process. Marcus turned to Katia and gave her a crooked grin.

"Katie Roberta Thomas. Assigned to the U.S.S Olivier." Katia shook the Admiral's hand and made her way off the stage. Next was another of Eva's friends, William Harrison. William had once told Eva that he'd wanted to become an engineer. Where as Katia wanted to enter into linguistics, a much-less common subject. Swiftly, William saddled up to Admiral Marcus and slowly awaited his results.

"William Harrison. Assigned to the U.S.S Olivier." The crowd let out a massive cheer as William went to join Katia off-stage. Eva pushed back a wisp of blonde hair and smiled at the pair. In return she was awarded with a cheerful 'thumbs-up'. Time soon passed and Eva's turn suddenly came around. Standing up carefully, she looked over to her father and smiled. Admiral Pike returned the smile and watched as his daughter moved closer to the head of Starfleet. Taking a deep breath, she came face to face with the ageing Admiral. Eva closed her eyes carefully and took another several breaths.

"Dr. Evangeline Maria Pike. Assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise."

A gasp escaped the large audience. Eva too, stood there in complete shock. The Enterprise? Shaking away her trance, Eva relieved herself from the stage and headed towards Katia and William; both staring at her in complete awe. William engulfed the blonde into a large hug and Katia did the same.

"The Enterprise? Jesus Eva... Who did you have to sleep with to score this?" William asked, sending a cheeky wink her way. Katia slapped her boyfriends arm and pulled Eva into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you listen to him Eva. I'm extremely proud of you and I know that your father is even prouder." A small tear cascaded down Eva's cheek and she slowly retracted herself from the hug.

"I know. Thank you." She said slowly, doing her best not to choke onto the forthcoming tears. "Now, I'll meet you both for drinks later on?" Both William and Katia nodded before bidding a final farewell. Watching after them with weary eyes, Eva failed notice another presence creep up behind. A cough echoed around, causing the young doctor to turn sharply. Eva grinned widely as she saw her father leaning on his walking-stick. Quickly, she ran into his arms and in turn, he wrapped his daughter up into a hug.

"Words cannot describe how proud I am. Your mother would've loved to of seen this. She'd be just as proud." He said, a single tear escaping his blue eyes. Tears also began to escape my own as they continued their embrace. Eva nodded, pulling away and leading her father away from the event.

"Thanks Dad." She said softly. " Did you know about the Enterprise?"

Christopher stayed silent, confirming her original thoughts. This made Eva break out into a smile and shake her head.

"What?" He asked innocently. The pair shared a smile and started in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. The Starfleet Campus held many student essentials: Shops, cafes, bars etc... Sandy's Cafe was the Campus' biggest coffee retailer and often, you had to battle to get a cup of coffee. But thankfully for Eva, her father was the brilliant Admiral Pike and that meant people would move. Seating themselves in the corner of Sandy's, both ordered their drinks and sat back. Eva began to stare out of the window, admiring the city above her; San Francisco had always intrigued her. Her father leaned back into his arm chair and smiled at his daughter.

"How does it feel to be a graduate?" He asked with a smirk. Eva sighed wistfully and looked on over at her father, crossing her legs as she did.

"Different. I can't wait to be up and away. But the Enterprise doesn't return for another three weeks."

"I heard that's going to change." This made Eva's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Why? What's Jim done now?" She asked with a snort. Christopher took a sip of his newly-arrived coffee before facing his daughter.

"He allowed an M-Class planet to see the Enterprise. Of course, Commander Spock logged the data and well; let's just say Starfleet isn't too pleased with him right now." Eva tutted in annoyance, taking a large gulp of her drink and leaned back in thought.

"So, what does that mean? Will Spock be captain now? Or-" She was cut off her fathers chuckles. Eva furrowed her brows and placed the coffee mug down. "What's so funny?"

"They're going to give the Enterprise back to me." Christopher revealed slowly, awaiting his daughters reaction. The blonde gasped in surprise placed a hand over her mouth.

"Is that you want?" She asked sternly. Christopher sighed and shrugged.

"I don't have a choice Eva. Admiral Marcus stated that he wanted me to take Kirk's place." He stopped for a moment, thankful to see Eva's reaction soften and continued. "You still going out tonight? I heard Katia was rather looking forward to it."

"I'm going to pass. I can't be bothered with drinking tonight. I'll just have an early night and order in. You're welcome to join. Unless you've got plans."

Christopher smiled sadly and fiddled with his walking-cane. Unbeknownst to him, Eva noticed this and allowed her father to speak with caution.

"Rain check on that take-out? I've got to meet with Kirk and Commander Spock. No doubt he'll go sulking off to some bar. Why don't you ask Dr McCoy? I know he'd be happy to see you again."

Eva blushed furiously and hid her face behind the coffee mug. Although a cadet, Eva was 27 and had only joined Starfleet three years ago. She'd spent her time training as a Nurse and to become a Doctor. Whilst training, Eva had met Leonard McCoy or 'Bones' as Jim Kirk insisted on calling him. They'd built up a rather nice friendship over time and when the Nero incident occurred, he'd made sure to look after Eva as-well. Eva had also become close with Jim and Spock, much to her father's surprise. It didn't take a genius to see that Eva was in love with Bones and Bones with Eva. Even her father could see it, much to his dismay. He liked Bones, many did; but Eva was his little girl and that would never change. Now Bones was back on-shore, Eva began to make plans in her mind. She bit her lip and looked up at her father.

"When do they land?"

"In about an hour." He said plainly. Eva nodded and placed her cup down, standing as she did. The blonde nodded and wrapped her cardigan around her slim figure.

"Alright then. I best head on home, tell Katia the bad news and what-not." She then engulfed her father into a hug and smiled. "Once you've spoken to Jim, come and have some take-out. You can't refuse free food Dad."

The elder Pike smirked at his daughter's sass and nodded, releasing her from the hug.

"No, I can't." He said smiling. Eva chuckled and turned to leave the coffee shop. She blew kiss to her father and waved.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Eva. Be safe and remember, I'm so incredibly proud of you." Christopher spoke sternly, but with a warm smile. Eva nodded and swiftly exited the cafe.

Outside, the wind had grown stronger and the rain was beginning to pour down. Eva groaned, peering up to the darkened sky and starting to head towards her dorm. However, a collection of familiar faces clouded her vision as she passed the landing bay. Eva grinned widely and headed towards the crowd. Suddenly, she felt herself colliding with a larger figure and almost topple to the ground. Two muscular arms held her steady, stopping her from face-planting the concrete floor. Eva glanced up and gasped in surprise. The man opposite followed suit.

"Bones..." Eva breathed quietly.

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, a stern southern man with many sensible morals; was glad to be finally on solid ground. He missed many things and Earth was one of them. After Jim's error on Nibiru, Bones had wanted nothing more than to enjoy a whiskey in comfort of Starfleet. Being on solid-ground also meant another thing for the southern doctor, he was able to see Eva. Giving the smaller blonde a unusual smile, Bones helped Eva to stand again and chuckled.

"Eva. You cut your hair." He pointed out with a smirk. Eva nodded and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Short-waves are in right now." She said smiling warmly. "How long are you on leave for?"

Bones shrugged as the pair began to walk ahead of the crew.

"Not sure. We were scheduled a visit to Earth soon. Dammit, enough about me. How are you doin' darlin'? It's been a while." He replied with a concerned frown.

"Indeed it has. I'm fine though. Graduated today." Eva noticed Bones' expression change to one of surprise and chuckled heartily

"What-Wait-You graduated? That was today? Oh Jesus... Eva. I promised that I'd be there. Dammit, I'm sorry." Bones rambled on, frowning as he did. Eva smiled at her friends ramblings and pulled him to a stop outside her dorm building.

"Bones." She said sternly. "Stop. It was moved, something about admiral Marcus; I don't know. Anyway, I know you wouldn't miss it on purpose. Now C'mon, I want take-away and you're going to eat it with me."

Eva started off into the building, leaving Bones staring off into the open space and at the blonde mystery that was: Eva Pike.

**EVA'S DORM ROOM:- 1900HRS:-**

With the take-away consumed and a small whiskey each, Eva and Bones began to chat about what they'd missed and seen in the past few months. Eva crossed her legs as she listened to her friend describe Jim Kirk's latest antics. She focused in on his features, unwillingly and without fault. It was obvious to most around that Eva was besotted with the Doctor and vise-versa. Many had bets to see when they would 'hook-up'; but as Uhura would often explain: 'It is much more complex then that.' It was during the time of Nero's attack when Eva realized her love for Bones; but was too scared to admit her feelings. She didn't want to ruin their friendship; Eva didn't want things to become awkward. Downing the reminder of her whiskey, she placed the tumbler down and turned to face Bones.

"-and we ended up jumping of the damn cliff." Bones finished off rather loudly. The blonde laughed and shook her head.

"Well, things are going to get even more crazy." She added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Bones question, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Not only did I graduate a 'doctor'... But, I've been assigned to the Enterprise." She leaned in closer. "As your assistant."

It took Bones a moment to register Eva before he reached across from her and pulled her into a tight hug. Their faces were close, noses almost touching; 'but it wasn't all that easy.' Bones smiled sadly, pulling away and brushing a strand of blonde hair away from Eva's features. He had never been too sure of his feelings towards the peculiar Brit. But recently, they'd become much clearer. Their eyes locked and before their lingering feelings could be acted on, a sudden knock echoed out from Eva's door. Eva sighed and moved away from Bones' embrace, swiftly tip-toeing to the front door. She pressed in the key-code and the door slide open. On the other side stood a rather distressed William and Katia. Eva gasped at their appearance, ushering them into the room and closing the door.

"Kat... Will. What's going on? I thought I'd told you I wasn't coming out." She asked with a tone of confusion. Bones appeared at Eva's side immediately, absentmindedly placing a hand on Eva's back. Katia stepped forwards and her expression turned grave.=

"There-There's been a terrorist attack in London. The Archives..." She trailed off, her voice wavering slightly. William placed his arms around the brunette and held her close. Eva and Bones both gasped in horror, the former turning to face the doctor and moving closer to him.

"Was there any survivors?" Eva asked quietly, like she already knew the answer. Her friends shook their heads and Eva let out a choked sob. This caused Bones to race forwards and wrap his arms around the smaller woman. Eva allowed the tears flow as the room fell silent. She pulled away from Bones and looked back to her friends. "I need to find my father."

"He and Jim Kirk were called over to a meeting by Admiral Marcus." Eva nodded and spun to face Bones.

"Can we go and find my Dad? He'll know what's going on."

"Sure Darlin'. Let me go and grab our jackets, we'll go now." Bones then headed into Eva's bedroom, picking up their discarded jackets and re-entering the room. He noticed William staring at Eva. Moving closer, he placed another hand on Eva's back and un-knowingly sent shivers down her spine. Eva thanked her friends and exited the dorm with Bones. Everyone seemed to be talking about the attack. Who had caused it? Who was responsible? Eva and Bones headed on over to where Marcus' meeting was being held. A heard of Starfleet officers brushed past the pair, causing Eva to jump into Bones' arms. They shared a worried look before soldiering on into the building. A large blast echoed out around and Eva screamed out as they were halted by a piece of fallen debris.

"What in Gods name was that?" Bones cried out loudly. Eva shrugged helplessly and brushed off the dust from her jeans. The southern doctor raced on over to Eva, checking for any injuries and wrapping a protective arm around her. The pair began to ascend towards the meeting room, but was halted once more by a collective of Starfleet officials.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." The young soldier said firmly. Bones groaned and saw the oncoming storm in Eva's eyes. She moved out of her friend's grasp and squared up-to the soldier.

"Listen here. My father is in there... I need to find him." She cried out, her voice cracking slightly. The soldier flinched at her tone and looked back at the chaos.

"Your Admiral Pike's daughter?" Eva nodded, moving to speak again; however, she was cut off by the arrival of two welcomed faces. Jim and Spock swindled their way past the officials, looking equally as bruised as the meeting room itself. Eva rushed forwards to greet the pair.

"Jim." She cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Jim was taken aback by the girl, but collected himself to hug her in return. He'd always been a brother figure to Eva. She pulled back and began to inspect his bruises. "My God... What happened?"

"Yeah, you both look like hell." Bones added gravely. Jim didn't smile, he simply sighed and looked back towards the wreckage.

"The man who attacked London, he did this." Bones gritted his teeth and placed a wavering arm around Eva.

"Any casualties?" He asked, his doctor instincts booting in. Jim nodded, sparing a glance at Spock before sighing once more.

"Many, many casualties." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "But there was only one fatality." Bones sighed sadly, knowing what his friend was implying and felt Eva move from his reach. She wandered away from the group and started to examine the wreckage. Tables were smashed, windows cracked into a thousand pieces. Blood scattered the floor and stained most of the walls. Eva then turned back to Jim.

"Where's my Dad? I need to find him... I've got to make sure he's alright. I-" She was halted by Jim's firm grip. Eva stared deep into Jim's eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Eva. Your Dad, he-he... He was killed in the blast." Eva inhaled sharply. This wasn't happening. Her Father, he couldn't be dead; could he? She began to hyper-ventilate and the tears soon started to flow. The three men watched as Eva walked away from them and began to cry hysterically.

"No, no, no. He's not dead. My-my Dad. He's not dead. We were having coffee before, he-he was fine. Please Jim... Please tell me that you're joking. Oh God, please." Bones sprung into action and pulled Eva close to his chest, allowing her to sob into his shirt. After a few moments of crying and screaming at the emptiness around her, Eva detached herself from Bones and stepped inside the wreckage once again.

"We'll find him Eva. Scottie's figuring out his location as we speak." Jim told her firmly. Eva snapped around and tightened her jaw.

"What if it's not enough? What if he's moved on? I want him dead Jim. I want him dead now."

At this moment, Spock stepped forward for the first time and addressed Eva personally.

"I... Understand your pain, Dr Pike. We shall do whatever we can to track this criminal down." Eva smiled softly at Spock's kind words. Jim placed a hand on her forearm and locked her gaze.

"Your Dad told me about your assignment to the Enterprise... We'll track this bastard down, as a team and as a family."

Bones grasped a tight hold of Eva's hand, causing her to stare up at him and smile sadly. She then turned to glance at Jim.

_"Let's find Scottie and get this son of a bitch..."_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. It's taken a while, but I'm finally getting around to writing this. Let me know what your thought. Live Long and Prosper. :)**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're looking forward to this story. So, without further ado... Enjoy. **

**STARFLEET ACADEMY: 0900HRS:-**

The next morning, Eva awoke with a headache and a broken-heart. Tears stained her cheeks, as-well as the pillow underneath her. They'd arrived back at Eva's dorm last night, but the bereaved blonde couldn't stand to be alone at such a despicable time. This had caused Bones and Kirk to offer their old dorm room to the girl and after drifting off on the sofa, she'd had the worst dream and awoken to another. Yawning, Eva sat up slowly, trying to gather her bearings. At some-point during the night, Eva had managed to move from Jim's sofa to the spare bed. 'Who'd done this?' She thought, biting her lip and yawning once more. Looking around she noticed a discarded shirt on the grey, plush-ed floor. Eva frowned and crawled out of the bed, picking up the item of clothing. It's then when she realized who the shirt belonged to; Eva was holding Bones' blue-medical shirt. She was in Bones' bedroom. Blushing deeply and placing the shirt back onto the carpet. In the kitchen, Bones and Jim sat chatting over a cup of coffee. The events of the previous night still replaying over in their minds. Almost like a distant nightmare, one they wanted to erase with all their might. On the wall, the clock ticked quietly but much too loudly for Bones' liking. He looked up from his coffee to see Eva stood in the door-frame, watching the scene before her timidly. She wore Jim's dressing gown, but still managed to take the mans breath away. Jim caught the pair staring at each other. He wondered when they'd finally admit their feelings and stop this charade. For years now, Bones and Eva had been dancing around their feelings for each other. Maybe know he'd man-up and tell her.

"Morning darlin'." Bones greeted gruffly. Eva gave a small smile and joined them at the table. A cup of coffee was placed in-front of her, but she quickly declined it. "Darlin', you've got to eat." He told her firmly. Eva sighed, taking a sip of the steaming brew before relaxing into her seat. She flicked her eyes over to Jim.

"Any news?" Her voice wavered, but never cracked. Jim shook his head and moved to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of his comm. All three glanced over at the device and held their breaths. Was this it? As it nearest to him, Jim opened it quickly and held it close.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping it wasn't another 'condolence call' for Eva. There was a long pause before the voice of a certain Vulcan crackled through.

"Commander. Mr Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He has asked to see us right away."

With a snap, the communicator was shut and Jim jumped to his feet. Eva and Bones did the same, except Eva scuttled off into Bones' bedroom to change out of her pajamas. Seconds later and much to the boys surprise, Eva clambered out in a pair jeans and Bones' blue medical shirt. She pulled on her boots and headed over to the front door.

"We ready to go? I'm sure Scotty's pretty eager to see us."

Bones chuckled and Jim entered his code into the door, allowing Eva to scurry off down the hallway. He elbowed his taller friend in the sides and gave him a pointed look.

"Eva really suits blue, doesn't she?"

Before Bones could say or act on his impulse to punch Jim, the smaller male had scurried off to catch up with Eva.

**STARFLEET: 1000HRS:-**

Alongside Jim and Eva, Spock also had accompanied the pair to find Scotty. Where-as Bones had been called over to the Hospital to tend to the survivors of last nights attack. Running at full speed to catch up with the Scotsman, they finally reached their destination.

"Captain. I found this in the crashed jump-ship, sir. This is how the bastard got away." Scotty yelled, slightly out of breath, to Jim and his friends. He appeared to be holding a large device. It's silver-chrome body glistened in Eva's eyes, causing the blonde to wince and turn away. Jim and Spock shared a look and Eva pointed at the large device.

"What do you mean?" She asked hurriedly. Scotty shook his head, still rambling to himself and sighing.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device." He said with a large sigh. Jim looked confused at all of Scotty's science-talk and stepped forward.

"Well, can you figure out where he went?"

Scotty dialled in a pass-code and the side-panel snapped open. The others peered over, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen.

"I already did, Sir." he said confidently. "And you're not going to like lit. He's gone to the one place we... We just can't go."

Eva gulped and stared down at the screen. She caught Jim's gaze, sighing and wrapping her arms around her torso. Both Jim and Spock shared a glance, before heading over to Admiral Marcus and his council meeting. This left the Scotsman and Eva stood alone, awkwardly and the air tense. Scotty gave the younger woman a smile, offering her an awkward side-hug. Chuckling softly, Eva accepted the hug and began to walk away. Cadets and Starfleet officers gave their sympathies to Eva as she passed by. But all she wanted to was find Bones and escape from Starfleet. Escape from the world that so cruelly took her father. However, Eva needed to find Khan; she had to kill him herself. Arriving at the campus' hospital, Eva pulled on her white coat and headed on over to the Nurses bay. Nurse Chapel and Nurse Farley looked up from their clip-boards and gasped. Eva smiled at the Nurses as she approached, adjusting her coat and taking out her PADD.

"Eva?" Nurse Chapel asked in utter disbelief. The blonde smiled and looked over the Nurses shoulder, only to see no Bones. With this, she turned back to her friend.

"Hi Christine, Michelle. How busy has it been?" Eva spoke with a strained tone, yet her smile remained etched onto her face. She moved around the desk and grabbed the nearest clip-board. Looking up, Eva furrowed her eyebrows at the two nurses. "What? You're both staring at me. It's creepy."

"Eva..." Michelle started carefully. "Are you alright? We-We heard what happened. I mean, the whole of Starfleet heard what happened. We're so sorry, really, we are."

This was what Eva had been trying to avoid all morning. She hated attention and she most certainly hated fakeness. It was well known around the students at Starfleet that Michelle Farley was jealous of Eva and all she had achieved. Eva simply smiled and scurried around the two nurses.

"Thanks Michelle. But, I need to go and find Dr McCoy. I'll see you later Christine?"

Christine nodded and stared on at Eva, watching her flit down the corridor. The raven-haired nurse next to her scoffed and returned back to her work. Down the corridor, Eva was struggling to find Bones and his current position. Suddenly, Eva's communicator began to buzz; causing her to jump and clutch her chest. She flipped it open and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Dr Pike." Eva answered, weary of the nature of the call. There was a long pause before anybody replied.

_"Dr Pike. This is Commander Spock."_

Eva's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The blonde smiled and held the comm closer.

"Commander. What can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

_"Myself and Captain Kirk have met with Admiral Marcus."_

"Oh? What did he say? Wait, did you say Captain Kirk? Has Admiral Marcus given us permission to go after Harrison?" Eva asked again with hint of hope.

_"Indeed he has, Dr Pike. I'm told you are down at the hospital?"_

"Yes, I am. I was looking for Bones but I can't seem to find him."

Unbeknownst to Eva, Bones had spotted his friend and was making his way down to her. He furrowed his brow as he approached the blonde.

_"It would be most grateful if you assisted Dr McCoy with the medical-exams... We are scheduled to leave at 1400hrs. Please have all your belongings ready."_

"Thank you Commander. See you soon." Eva snapped her comm shut and turned, but was halted by a taller figure. She screamed quietly and looked up to see Bones. He stared down and chuckled.

"You heard the news then?" Bones asked in a hushed tone. Eva nodded slowly, bringing the clip-board close to her chest.

"Spock just com-med. Admiral Marcus has approved the mission. I-I Just want to find this bastard." She admitted softly, gazing up into Bones' brown eyes. The pair began to walk into the next ward, checking the room for any patients. About thirty or so officers assigned to the Enterprise sat in bays, all chatting and discussing the up-coming mission. Bones sighed and took hold of Eva's clip-board, their fingers just slightly grazing. An small shock passed between them, causing Eva to blush and turn away.

"Same here darlin'. C'mon, we need to get going with these patients." He said grumpily. Eva chuckled at Bones' attitude and got to work on the cadets.

"So, Cadet Harrow, is it?" The Cadet nodded steadily. Eva gave her best smile and readied the hypo-spray. "This won't hurt in the slightest."

**STARFLEET SHUTTLE BAY:- 1400HRS:-**

Together, Eva and Bones entered the loading bay and moved towards Jim. He'd missed his medical and Bones had been extremely peeved about it. Eva recalled how Bones had ranted and cursed at their friends tardiness. Just another quality Eva loved; only if she had the courage to tell him. As the blonde captain approached the pair, Eva could see the storm brewing in the doctor's eyes.

"Jim!" He called out loudly, his southern accent even more poignant. "Where were you?"

Jim caught Eva's glance as he continued walking and rolled his eyes.

"For what?" Bones sighed and halted the trio outside of the shuttle.

"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago, you were in a damned firefight. Now it's my duty as ship's-"

"I'm fine, Bones." Jim cut his friend off, causing the two doctors to sigh. Bones leaned in closer to Jim and turned much more serious.

"The hell you are." He said sternly. Jim, once again, ignored the southern doctor and headed into the shuttle.

"I'm fine." Jim replied in the same, dull tone. He took a seat next to Spock, leaving the back two seats for Eva and Bones. They sat down and whilst Eva strapped herself in, Bones continued to scan Jim's face. At various points, Jim warned Bones to back off but was only awarded with the persistent laughter from Eva. Looking up, Eva noticed a small blonde woman step onto the shuttle and move over to Jim. They began to chat, much to the annoyance of Spock. Eva smirked and leaned back into her seat. From here, she could study the shuttle and the people around her. Except, the only person on her mind seemed to be her father. The lingering feeling of regret echoed around in her mind. She tried not to tear up, especially around the other crew-members. So instead, Eva opened her blue satchel and took out her PADD. Bones leaned over, looking down at the screen Eva was staring at.

"What you looking at?" He asked softly. Eva glanced up at him through her long lashes and smiled softly.

"Pictures of me and my Dad. This one was taken just before the Nero incident."

The picture included Eva and Admiral Pike stood, side by side, under the Eiffel-tower. As a treat, he'd taken Eva to Paris for her birthday. It had been their last vacation together. Eva sighed sadly and swiped the screen to view the next picture. This one had been taken yesterday before Eva's graduation. Both Pike's were smiling, like nothing else mattered.

"I miss him Leo... I miss him so much." She whispered softly, looking up at her friend. Bones was transfixed for two reasons. One, Eva had the most beautiful blue eyes and two, she had called him 'Leo'. Eva only seemed to call Bones that when they were alone and in private. He turned Eva's PADD off and brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know darlin'. But I-" Bones was cut off by the announcement of arrival. He sighed and began to gather up his things. Eva did the same and together, they descended from the shuttle.

**THE ENTERPRISE:- MEDICAL BAY:- 1500HRS:**

Now on-board and settled in, Eva and Bones continued to flit about the med-bay. Jim's ship-wide channel began to echo around the ship and Bones stood still, Eva followed suit. The entire ship stood in silence and listened to the Captain speak.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship, our dear friend and Eva's father; is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and his hiding on the Klingon home-world, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to are on our way there now. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out way. I will personally lead a landing party to an city on the surface of Kronos. Where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth. So, he can face judgement for his actions. All right, let's go and get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

As the crew got back to their duties, Eva and Bones retreated up to the Bridge. Standing on the balcony next to Uhura, Eva shared a hug with the woman before moving next to Bones. Suddenly, the Enterprise stepped out of warp and Eva felt herself falling sideways. However luck was on her side, as Bones had managed to catch her and save the blonde from falling. They shared a gaze before Eva got back onto her feet. Jim yelled something down to Chekov in engineering and turned on his heels to face the people on the Bridge.

"Where's Spock?" He asked quickly. The Vulcan appeared from behind and stood next to the captain.

"Here, captain."

"You're coming with me to Kronos." Jim turned to Uhura, who quickly stood to attention. "Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?" He asked again, rather speedily. Uhura nodded sharply.

"It's rusty, but it's good."

"Good, you're coming too." The blonde captain then maneuvered himself to face Eva. "And Eva, how about your combat? Any good?"

"My combat? It's been awhile, but I'm alright; I guess." She replied, uncertain of what she was getting herself into. Bones gaped at Eva and shook his head at Jim. The captain started to talk to Spock and Uhura, giving Bones the perfect opportunity to speak to Eva.

"Eva, darlin'. I know you want to help, but these are Klingon's. Nasty bastards, they are. I-"

Eva held a hand up to stop her friend. She placed a hand on his muscular bicep and smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine Leo. I promise. If you're worried, then remember; I have Spock and Jim. They'll protect me if needs be. But they won't, because I'm kick-ass and I can take my own." Bones chuckled at Eva's witty attitude and pulled her in for a hug.

"Be safe down there darlin'."

Eva smiled and walked down to change with Uhura. Bones sighed and moved to rant at Jim.

_"Jim, you're not actually going down there are you? You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire..."_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next one, we finally get to see Eva in action and Khan will be introduced. Let me know what you thought. Live Long and Prosper my friends.**


	3. Time To Be a Hero, Eva

**A/N: Authors note at the end.**

**KRONOS: 1200HRS:-**

With the shuttle safe on Kronos, Uhura left the ship; leaving Eva alone with Jim and Spock. Eva looked down at her phaser and sighed, she'd hoped that Jim would've forgotten about the combat training. She was a fantastic fighter, but the nerves still had her captured. Of course Eva wanted to avenger her father, yet, was she really ready? After all, the blonde had only ever battled her instructor and that was almost three years ago. But, Eva was to be strong and collected if she intended to take-down John Harrison. The blonde had to be herself and show the world who Eva Pike really could be. Brushing her hair away, she shifted over to Jim and peered over the Captains shoulder.

"How is she doing?" Eva asked in hushed tones. Jim glanced up and sighed, turning his attention back to the Klingon's.

"I don't know... Well, I think? Don't you know Klingon? I vaguely remember you speaking it once, maybe when you were drunk?" Jim asked in a hushed tone, causing his Vulcan companion to 'tut' quietly. A loud, yet un-obnoxious chuckle escaped Eva's rosy-lips; whilst managing to grasp the captains chair. Eva then smiled softly and stood quickly, bringing the Captain and Vulcan to stare at Eva's sudden and rather abrupt actions. Leaning forwards, she pointed a finger towards the area where Uhura currently stood; a perfectly manicured-eyebrow raised in question.

"She needs help, Jim, we need to get out there." Eva proclaimed protectively, ever-so anxious about her friend outside of the ship. Jim nodded solemnly, taking a quick glance at Uhura before facing Eva once again.

"So, how much Klingon do you know again?" His question vague and repeated, Jim hoped to garner an answer from the blonde doctor.

"The minimum, that's all I know. 'How are you, Is this your child and Where is the nearest toilet?' I guess I'd call that the minimum." Taking an extended breath, the blonde stared back out at Uhura and the Klingons. "What's our plan of acti-"

Before Eva had the chance to ask her pending question, a large blast appeared from an unknown-source and managed to eliminate the Klingon about to stab Uhura. The remaining members of the team sprung into action, descending onto the rocky landing-bay; phasers at the ready. Obviously angered by the attack, the Klingon's behind Uhura began to fire and attack; causing the team to disintegrate quickly and efficiently. Eva sprinted to the nearest crate, raising the phaser towards a couple of Klingon's heading her way; she sighed contently, watching the savages fall to the floor. However, before she could breathe another sigh of relief, a large-scaly hand reached around and grabbed Eva by the neck. A gasp of air escaped Eva's mouth as she struggled to breathe. Soon, Eva's combat training began to kick in. Letting a strangled cry escape her throat, the blonde trashed her arm to reach the Klingon's silver dagger and snatched the object sharply. With no time to admire the artifact, Eva pushed the sharp object into the Klingon's stomach; finding herself free from the tight-hold and on the floor, gasping for air. Eva sat up abruptly, hearing another Klingon head her way; now was no time for weakness. On the other side of the strip, Jim and Spock stood fighting; whilst Uhura had her back to another set of Klingon's.

"Where's Eva?" She cried over the ruckus. Jim looked to Uhura, before noticing a bundle of blonde hair charging towards them; Klingon blood covering her torso. As Eva re-joined the group, each member noticed the new-figure currently firing at Spock. Eva and Uhura raised their phasers, firing them in harmony with each-other. The light shifted and the 'mystery' figure came closer, triggering an unknown sensation to enter Eva's now-frozen body. This was John Harrison, the man who killed Christopher Pike. Harrison walked towards the group, despite the constant fire heading in his direction. Spock was the first to speak.

"Stand down." He ordered sharply, whilst Harrison stared blankly at the Vulcan.

"How many torpedoes?"

The Captain shot Eva and Uhura an odd, questioning look; allowing Spock to continue his orders.

"Stand down."

Frustrated with the Vulcan's lack of cooperation, Harrison fired his gun towards Spock and sent the weapon he held flying. The angered man then turned back to Jim, who was being closely guarded by Eva.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" He asked quickly, frustration evident in his tone. Spock glanced to Jim for reassurance, Harrison following the Captains gaze.

"Seventy-two." He replied calmly.

Harrison took a deep, lasting-breath and looked back towards the Captain. Eva watched in shock as Harrison replenished his weapon and proceeded to surrender. The Captain staggered to his feet, grabbing Eva as support; causing the doctor to sway slightly at the man's sudden-weight. Harrison watched the Captain curiously, but his gaze soon shifted onto the blonde gripping his side; she was something special, he could feel it.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend and loving father, I accept your surrender."

Just before Eva could stop him, Jim staggered from her hold and started a rain of punches upon John Harrison's face. However, the towering-man simply stood, gazing down at the Captain; obviously unfazed by the his sudden attempt at violence.

"Captain!" Eva called sternly. Jim refused to listen to his friend, continuing to fire punches onto the criminal. "Captain... Jim, stop." She tried again, this time successful in bringing her friend out from his revere.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, shaking Eva and causing a shiver to escape. Jim looked to Spock and nodded.

_"Cuff him."_

**THE ENTERPRISE:- THE BRIG:- 1400HRS:**

Walking quickly along the brightly-lit corridor, Eva struggled to keep up with her friends. Just as the trio neared the turbo-lift, a familiar and much-welcomed face appeared besides the group. The Southern doctor's heart sped up, thankful that Eva was alive and well. Eva peered up through her lashes, sending Bones a warm smile; a gesture which he reciprocated quickly. He raised an eye-brow at all of the blood covering Eva's torso, but the blonde waved Bones off; sending another reassuring smile. Jim and Bones quickly began to converse about Harrison's abilities, causing Eva to stifle a another hearty-laugh. As the group entered the area of Harrison's cell, the criminal's gaze landed upon Eva; watching as she walked side-by side with the older doctor. Bones was the closest to Harrison, holding a hypo-pen in his large hand and sending the criminal a challenging stare.

"Put your arm through the hole." He commanded and to the groups surprise, Harrison complied without a word; his gaze, however, still lingering upon Eva. "I'm gonna take a blood sample."

The Southern doctor had noticed Harrison's fixation upon Eva, but chose not to act on his instinct to protect her; there was no point in making a scene. Harrison began to speak, causing both doctors to protest; however, were silenced by Jim. Bones felt a hand reach for his bicep, he noticed that Eva had moved closer to him. They shared a worrying look, before exiting the room; sending their 'goodbyes' to Jim and Spock. Once out in the corridor and into a bubble of privacy, Eva launched herself into Bones' strong arms. Bones reciprocated the hug by wrapping his arms around Eva's waist, feeling the blonde nuzzle into his neck.

"I was worried about you darlin'. Out there, with all of those slimy bastards." He started, his voice a little-panicked. Eva moved to face 'her doctor' and placed a soothing hand upon his cheek, leaning closer to his face.

"O-One of the Klingons... The bastard got me by the neck. I wanted to be anywhere but Kronos. When I saw Harrison, I just wanted to cry and scream; yet, I knew that I had to be stronger than that Leo." She whispered softly. Bones looked down to examine Eva's neck and sighed, noticing the bruising that she'd received.

"It's alright to be scared, Eva. Hell, even I get scared sometimes; especially when you go on missions like this."

Eva moved to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Kirk, wearing his smuggest grin. Jim looked from Eva to Bones and smirked, knowing exactly what walked in-to. Instead of replying, Eva pressed a soft-kiss to Bones' cheek and sent a tired-glare over at Jim, before heading off towards her living quarters; The two men watched as Eva dispersed around the corner. Jim clapped Bones on the back and smirked smugly.

"One day Bones, one day."

_Bones could only hope so._

**THE ENTERPRISE:- THE BRIG:- 2200HRS:**

That night, Eva could hardly sleep. The day's events had seemed to catch-up with the blonde and some-how, made her extremely restless. Putting it down to the man sleeping in the brig, Eva decided that whilst the majority of the crew slept, she'd pay Harrison a visit. Sneaking past the guard wasn't an issue, as there hadn't been one there. The brig was cold and silent, an eerie chill creeped up her spin as she neared Harrison's glass-cage.

"What a pleasant surprise."

Eva froze, standing before the man who so-mercilessly killed her father. She wore no expression, no sign that gave any hope of joy or pleasantness. The taller-man leaned towards to glass, staring at the blonde.

"What brings you here, Doctor Pike?" He drawled slowly. Eva looked to ground and rather abruptly, met the mans gaze.

"You think that you're clever, don't you? Well buddy, it's not working on me. If you even so move a muscle out of this cell, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"The thing is, Doctor Pike, I know that I'm clever and I believe that about you too. Your Captain wouldn't listen, but I think that you will." Harrison murmured sternly. Eva let a manic laugh escape her lips, an incredulous look appearing on her features.

"Do you really believe I'll listen to the man who murdered my father? You're only proving my point pal." Eva spat back, a menacing fire in her blue-orbs.

Harrison leaned closer to Eva and smirked wickedly, knowing that he was getting to the blonde doctor.

"I saw you, back on Kronos. Fighting off those Klingons' with the same passion in your eyes. People on this ship will die, if you do-not listen to me. Your Captain, the Vulcan... Even your pretty Southern doctor. You like playing the hero, guess what? It's time to be a hero, Eva."

Eva stood motionless, allowing Harrison's words to sink in. Was he right? Their gazes met once more and Eva stepped forwards, feeling a bit-braver.

"You see, Harrison... That's the difference between you and I. Sure, I have flaws and I'm nowhere near perfect, but I play the hero because I want to make a difference in the world. Where-as people like you, they just want to watch the world burn. No matter what you say, you'll always crave chaos and anarchy. That's the difference, right there."

The smirk fell from Harrison's face, as Eva smiled pleasantly and stepped away from the cell. Just before Eva could exit the cold room, Harrison's voice echoed around the place once more.

_"Khan... My name is Khan."_

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE THE LAST UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.**


	4. Kiss Me

**A/N: I'm here, I have returned. Apologies for the absence, but alas, I am back and raring to go. So, enjoy my dears.**

**FOUR YEARS PREVIOUS - STARFLEET:- STUDENT BAR.**

_"Dammit Jim, slow down."_

The music was far too loud for Leonard McCoy's liking. He'd rather be tucked away, enjoying a quiet whiskey and watching the latest football-game; however, luck certainly wasn't on his side tonight. His roommate and closest ally, Jim Tiberius Kirk, had dragged the southern doctor down to the rowdy and usually dangerous 'student-bar.' Jim turned back to face his best-friend, grinning madly as he did.

"Oh, lighten up Bones. Think about all the girls here. Short, tall, blonde, brunette, pi- Hello there." The blonde cadet ceased his rambling, veering off to see a busty-redhead standing at the nearest table; obviously wearing her best flirty-smile.

Bones sighed, running a hand over his tired face; maybe a drink at the bar would be sufficient. Moving to the crowded bar, Bones hailed the nearest bartender and order a double-whiskey. The noise grew louder as another 'modern-classic' began to play over the system, causing an array of students to make a mad-dash to the small dancefloor. Bones looked over to where Jim currently stood and chuckled quietly, watching as the over-confident was 'shot-down' by another female cadet. He could never understand where Jim's originated from, the suave and masterful flirtation; a topic Bones couldn't even begin to comprehend. It was no secret that Leonard McCoy had a way with the ladies, it almost made Jim jealous. With the southern accent and his gentleman-like manners, no woman could resist the well-presented doctor. However, Bones didn't see the situation this way and in his own-mind, was waiting for the 'right one.' After his divorce, the need to do things 'right' a second time around was evident; but no such thing had occurred in the three years he'd spent at Starfleet. Lifting the tumbler to his lips, Bones drank the remainder of his whiskey and thanked the bartender, before heading off to find Jim. After another five minutes of searching the vast-student bar, Jim was found in the darkest corner snuggled up against a brunette; who obviously was too drunk to even recall what her own name was. Bones groaned and moved towards the pair.

"Jim!" He exclaimed loudly, trying his hardest to be heard over the music.

The younger-male seemingly heard his friend and grinned wildly, waving the man over; whilst spilling his drink in the process.

"Bones!" Jim greeted, his voice slurred. "Bones... Where'd ya' go? Thi-This is Katia... Katia, this is my grumpy-friend Bones, he's a doctor."

As Bones rolled his eyes at his drunken-friend, the 'so-called' Katia unraveled herself from Jim's grasp and pointed in Bones' general direction; he eyes wide and aware. Bones wasn't too sure if she was pointing at himself or something that stood behind him.

"Eva's a doctor... She's just like you, you know, grumpy and hates fun. I'm not supposed to be drinking, I-I can't handle my alcohol very well and Eva hates me smelling like booze. I left before she could find me-" Katia's slurring stopped, he eyes wide with a sudden fear. Bones followed the drunk-brunette's petrified stare, unsure of what she would be scared of in the bar; but his brown-orbs scouted out the issue immediately.

Between the flashing strobe-lights and drunken cadets, a blonde girl stood with an unreadable expression plastered across her features; _was it anger, or disappointment? _The blonde, who wore a nurses outfit and clearly had just arrived from a late-shift (Bones knew that look too well); pushed a fellow cadet from her path and moved towards the table.

"Eva, please... I-It's not-" Katia stammered pathetically. The woman, now known as 'Eva', stepped next to Bones and placed her hands upon her hips; almost mirroring a mother and her naughty child. Bones could almost see the steam rolling from the young-woman's ears.

"It's not what it looks like? Is that honestly your excuse?" Eva questioned sternly, taking a short moment to breathe and carry on with her speech. "Katia, you promised me this wouldn't happen again."

The shame in Katia's features were evident as Eva stared at her friend expectantly, however, as the brunette began to tear up Eva's stern exterior seemingly started to crumble away. Eva sighed in sorrow and pulled her friend in for a comforting hug, before setting her down a considerable amount of feet away from a very drunk Jim Kirk. Once her friend was safe, Eva spun on her heels to face the two men behind her; Bones noticed the anger once more, gulping in anticipation, whilst scared for what was about to come. Jim started to stand and move towards Eva, who began to watch and calculate his every move.

"Relax Eve-Ev-Eva, that's it, Eva. Relax, she's allowed a drink; she'd allowed to have fun." He shouted obnoxiously, waving his hands around in an absolute show of exaggeration.

***SLAP***

The club fell silent, the chattering around the four ceased; waiting for the next moves of the blonde-bombshell. Jim held the nearest table and his cheek in shock, it wasn't the first time, but the thought still stung. To the side Bones watched in silence, but held no sympathy for his counterpart. Eva took a step back and sighed, still seething from the harsh-slap.

"How dare you, my God, how dare you. She's got a liver condition. Too much alcohol could kill her, God." Eva ranted, running a stressed hand through her messy blonde locks.

Bones, now feeling the need to intervene, placed a hand upon Eva's upper-arm; causing the blonde to spin his way. With a great deal of force, Eva spun around and was almost stunned to see Bones standing behind her. As Eva looked up, the eyes she saw were not drunk and cold, but warm and understanding; meaning that a sense of relief could be felt.

"I'm sorry about Jim, he's an ass and not usually this bad." Bones started calmly, feeling almost at home talking with his new acquaintance. "About your friend, if you need me to check up on her, I'm happy to do so."

Eva smiled warmly and shook her head, reaching to run her hand through Katia's brunette locks; watching as she slept soundly on the armchair. Bones and Eva shared a knowing look and chuckled softly, the awkward-tension getting to the pair.

"It's ok, I'm in the stages of becoming a doctor; so, there's not much that I don't know. But thanks-?"

"Leonard McCoy. Bones if you please, Doctor if we're being professional." Eva smiled warmly and shook his hand, lingering those last-few seconds.

"Well, Leonard, I'm Evangeline Pike or just Eva. I do prefer Eva. I'll be Doctor Pike when I graduate, but until then, I'm known as Nurse Pike."

The name sounded familiar, but Bones shrugged it off and picked Jim up by the forearm; Eva doing the same to Katia. The four began to make their way into the summer-night, where many cadets milled around; each one chatting about their day or recent events. Some even spoke to Eva, who in return sent a warm and friendly smile; Bones couldn't help but feel funny. Along the way, Bones and Eva chatted about their studies and hobbies; ultimately halting when they approached the dorms. As Katia leaned up against the wall, Eva turned back to see Jim slumped upon the ground and Bones trying to pick him up. Eva moved closer to Bones and continued to aide the man in the pick-up. The southern-doctor gave his 'thanks' and together, the two began to prop Jim against the nearest wall. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they stood back and admired their work.

"-so there's this place downtown that you'd definitely love." Bones nodded and smiled, watching as Eva produced a Biro from her blue-satchel. Taking Bones' hand, she wrote her number upon his pale skin and smiled. "Call me when you're free. I know the hospital can be a right bitch; but just, give me a bell and we can talk." A cough could be heard from behind, bringing the pair away from their 'staring-contest.' Eva smirked sadly and rushed to grab Katia before she fell onto her face, but before heading into her building, she turned back to Bones. "Bye Leo."

"Goodbye Eva."

As Bones watched the blonde carry her friend inside, he began to wonder, did he need a little _Eva_ in his life?

**PRESENT DAY:- U.S.S ENTERPRISE:**

Bones sat beside his desk and smiled, he often enjoyed reading his past-logs and seeing what lied within them. A noise brought him from his thoughts, the distinct sound of tears echoed throughout his medical-bay. Seeing as it was only supposed to be him present, it made the noise-intrusion even stranger. Bones turned in his chair and his heart-sank, in the doorway stood a sobbing Evangeline Pike. Dropping his PADD, Bones dashed to the entrance and engulfed Eva in a large embrace; and that's how they remained for a few moments. Eva clinging onto Bones like he was the last man alive, but of course, the doctor didn't mind; so, he held her and soothed her with sweet-nothings. The two broke away and moved to stand near Bones' desk.

"I went to see him."

This made Bones stop his actions. He spun and grasped hold of Eva's hand, a questioning look in his brown-orbs.

"You did what?" He asked softly, trying to keep calm.

"I went to see Harrison. He threatened me, he threatened you. I wasn't going to let that stand, Leo... He killed my father and I guess now-now, I'm only sad that he's gone. I don't want to feel sad anymore..." Eva whispered, almost feeling lost and afraid; a feeling she wasn't so familiar with.

There was a short silence before Bones spoke again.

"Dammit Eva!" Bones exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Dammit. You can't go talking to terrorists and expect to get a result. Hell, if he even had said one thing I-I-I, hell I don't even know. You mean so much to me Eva, God, you don't even-"

Bones' ranting was cut off by a pair of soft-lips being placed upon his own. Eva had kissed him. Raising a hand up to cup Eva's face, Bones brought his companion closer and began to deepen the kiss. The pair moved in motion with one-another and the atmosphere, although chilly, became heated quick. Feeling overwhelmed, Eva gripped onto Bones' blue medical shirt and pulled away. Bones pushed a loose strand of Eva's hair behind her ear and smiled warmly.

"Get some sleep, darlin'; I don't want you passing out on me." He jested softly. Eva nodded and placed another chaste kiss upon Leonard's lips, before moving away and exiting the medical-bay.

As Eva exited the room, Bones grinned madly and banged his hand on the table in delight; _he really did need a little bit of 'Eva in his life._

**A/N: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I had much fun in writing it. Let me know what you thought and I'll see you next time. Live Long and Prosper my friends.**


End file.
